


A life together

by YouTouchedMeHere



Series: A life together [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Engagement, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTouchedMeHere/pseuds/YouTouchedMeHere
Summary: I saw this prompt on a girl's Twitter and decided to make a series out of it!This story will  have multiple chapters, I'm thinking between 4 and 6, and I will try to be as constant as I can  with the updates :)The first one talks about Kat asking Adena's mom her blessing to marry Adena, and the OT3 going ring shopping!Hope you enjoy ❤️
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Series: A life together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A life together

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted the wedding to be bicultural, I had to document myself on Persian wedding traditions so I really hope what I've written and what I will be writing makes sense. If you find that something is off or wrong, please let me know so I can correct it!  
> Bear with me please, this is probably the hardest story I have ever written!  
> Thank you :)

Kat sat down on the couch, placing her laptop on her legs and she started typing Adena's mom's name on the Skype's searching bar; it was only then that she realized how shaky her hands were, she was really nervous!  
She clicked on the name and opened the chat, then she took a deep breath and clicked on the videochat icon. Her eyes were darting between the screen and the door, fearing that Adena could come home earlier then she expected.She was torturing her bottom lip and her right leg was bouncing up and down when Adena's mom's face appeared on the screen.  
"Hi Farideh!!"  
"Hello Kat darling!"  
Kat took a moment to observe the woman's face: she didn't have many wrinkles, just a few around her eyes and her mouth, mostly given to the fact that she was always smiling; her hijab was loosely tied around her head and a few of her dark locks were framing her rosy cheekbones. She always managed to look sophisticated, wearing a little makeup that matched the colors she had on, but those Persian genes definitely helped!  
Kat couldn't help but notice how much Adena resembled her mum, especially in the eyes: their shape, how their long eyelashes made them look big and deep, and in Adena's case so incredibly sexy, but above all, Kat loved how expressive they were. Those eyes were fearless and fierce, they gave you a peek of their soul, they let you in, to catch a glimpse of an emotion, of a feeling and it felt like they were talking to you, sometimes defying you, whenever you would stare at them. Those eyes told the stories of what those two women had been through, especially Adena, and Kat felt incredibly lucky to be able to see the world through another pair of eyes.  
"How are you doing?" Kat snapped back from her trance and focused on the woman in front of her who immediately answered "I'm fine, thank you. I miss you two so so much! Is Adena there?", Kat smiled at that little gesture and replied "No she's not… that's actually the reason why I'm calling you…" Farideh's face expression immediately went from happy to concerned "Is everything okay between the two of you? You're not…" Kat didn't let her finish "Oh no we're fine, things are great! Don't worry we haven't broken up!" A relieved sigh came from the other side of the screen "It's actually the opposite…I am really, really nervous to say this but...the reason why I decided to call you is that...I wanna ask your daughter to marry me" Farideh's eyes immediately swelled with tears as she covered her mouth with her hand and she whispered something in Farsi. Kat stared back at her, a smile from ear to ear plastered on her face and she waited for the woman to process what she had just told her. "Kat joon I am so happy for you! You made me cry like a baby, look at me! This is not how I imagined Adena's Khastegari when she was little but it doesn't matter, this is perfect!". Kat's face was clueless, especially because, due to her excitement, Farideh's accent had gotten so thick that she could barely understand what she had just said. "Khast….I'm sorry what is that?" "Oh honey you're right, I'm sorry I got a little carried away! I was talking about a Persian tradition which is celebrated way before the wedding and it basically consists of asking the girl's hand" Kat nodded her head "Oh okay. So...do I have your blessing?" The look the woman gave her after that question said it all "Of course my dear! I am so happy that my little girl has found someone as precious as you to spend the rest of her life with. You are special Kat, and I know how much you love my Adena! But just a little warning, I am sure Adena will confirm this: this wedding is going to be BIG, Persian style, you understand?" Kat laughed, still not entirely aware of what it actually meant to throw a Persian wedding. "Thank you Farideh! And yes I really love your daughter. I promise I will do my best to keep up with the traditions and the ceremony!" Farideh chuckled and then her eyes beamed before she asked another question "Have you already bought the ring?" "I thought you might ask and no, I still haven't, you are the first person I have told this so now I have to call my friends and ask them if they wanna go ring shopping! Anyways I was thinking about something quite simple but really sparkly, you know better than me how much she likes sparkly jewelry!" "Oh yes dear, I know, ever since she was a little girl, she would always steal my necklaces and rings to play dress up with her little sister!" "This wedding will give me the occasion to finally meet the whole family! So far I have only met you and Nina, but I would love to meet Darius and Saeed, I can only imagine how protective they are of their little sisters!" Farideh smiled and her eyes softened a bit, as if she was recalling a distant memory "Yes, my boys are very protective of their sisters but I can assure you I raised those two women to be independent and that's something Darius and Saeed have always respected….well kind of...but I mean it's normal to be defensive of your siblings, so I'm not complaining".  
Kat decided it was time to wrap up the call so she could tell her friends the big news, and also Adena was going to be back any time and she didn't really have a valid excuse as to why she was talking with her mom without her. "Alright, Adena will be here any minute now, so thank you again for giving me your blessing, I know that's something Adena would have wanted me to do, she cares about your opinion a lot! Let's hope next time we see each other she will have a ring on her finger!" "I am sure she will! Good luck sweetie!" And with that Kat waved at the screen and then she proceeded to exit the videochat.  
She picked up her phone and opened the group chat with Jane and Sutton, then she started typing:  
~Hey hunnies, brunch tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something~  
~Hell yeah, I love brunches~ Sutton replied with several drooling emojis  
~Ofc I'm in, is everything okay tho?~ replied Jane, classic of her to worry about her friends.  
Definitely two kinds of people.  
~More than okay, don't worry Tiny Jane~ Kat wrote, with a kiss emoji.  
The girls agreed to meet up at 11:30 am the next day at a cute little Café near Safford and Kat was really looking forward to see their reaction to the great news!

*Next day*

Kat met her friends in front of the door of the Café and then they all went inside and settled down at one of the tables. Jane and Sutton's eyes were literally studying Kat's figure in order to understand what the big news was about and their faces were burning in curiosity, so Sutton, as the straightforward person she is, decided to just go straight to the point and asked "So what is it that you have to tell us? You were pretty mysterious yesterday and now I am DYING to know!", "Did you get a promotion?" Jane chimed in, narrowing her eyes in her direction; "Nope" Kat answered, biting back a smile. "Oh my God are you getting a PUPPY?!" Sutton basically yelled and Kat looked at her with confusion written all over her face "Do you seriously think that I would take you out for brunch just to tell you that I'm getting a dog? Come on, that's fashion closet stuff" Kat replied, feigning an offended look. "You would DEFINITELY do that, Kat" Sutton exclaimed and Kat pretended to think about it just to burst into a laugh and say "Yeah, you're right, I would!" The three girls all laughed together, but then Jane picked the conversation back up:"Kat come on, I've been thinking about this thing since yesterday night when you texted us!! What is it?!?" At this point the girls were desperate so Kat decided to finally tell them "So I gathered you guys here today because I need you to help me to do something. Now this may sound unbelievable but I, Kat Idontdorelationships Edison, am going to propose to Adena!!" The girls immediately squealed out of joy, making everyone in the room turn around towards their direction, and Kat immediately gestured to them to be quiet, but those two just went on rambling about how happy they were, clapping their hands and completely ignoring their friend's request. "OMG our best friend is getting married!!!" Sutton said in a high-pitched tone, "I know, I'm gonna cry!!" Jane immediately followed. Kat was now smiling at her friends and her eyes were beaming, she herself hadn't really processed the fact that she was actually going to take that big step.  
The girls swept away the tears that had rolled down their cheeks and looked at their friend with so much pride in their eyes: Kat had always struggled with feelings and relationships, that's why she had never had a stable one and had always preferred one night stands, but seeing her being so courageous about discovering and exploring her sexuality, finding herself when she officially came out and now being ready to settle down with the woman of her dreams was something that made them so proud of her and of the woman she had chosen to be.  
"So enough with the tears! I need you to help me pick out the ring! Who's with me?" "Oh my God YES" The girls screamed again, this time simultaneously and Kat laughed. She really had the best friends in the world! 

The girls were strolling around the busy streets of New York, Kat was in the middle and Jane and Sutton were holding her by the arm; They were already fantasizing about the wedding and everything revolving around it, throwing in some ideas for the venue and the decorations and eventually they stopped in front of a fancy- looking jewelry that Kat had researched the night before, in order to find the perfect ring. They entered the building and were immediately greeted by a tall, slim man wearing a blue, elegant suit:"Good morning ladies, may I help you?" His cheerful tone made the girls even more excited and Kat's smile got even wider when she replied "Yes! I'm actually looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend" The clerk's eyes widened and he matched Kat's smile "That is great! First of all congratulations! Second of all, my name is Mitchell and I will gladly walk you through this special moment! Please follow me over here" The group moved in front of a glass counter and their eyes were immediately attracted by all the sparkly rings displayed below the glass. Some of those were extremely gorgeous, especially under the special light placed above the counter, which really made the glitter pop up. "So did you already have something in mind for this ring? Like are you more keen on a round shape or a heart shape, or would you like a different stone, rather than a diamond? Also I need to ask you this so I can range which specific rings I can show you: do you have a budget?" Kat took another look at the rings and then she went "You know what, Mitchell? I don't really have a budget so show me your best stuff! As for what you were saying earlier, I would like to stick to the diamond but I don't want anything too excessive or extra, she's not that kind of girl. I need it to sparkle tho, that is fundamental. The heart shape doesn't really convince me, I feel like it's too cheesy…let's go with round and rectangular shape" "Great! I like people who know what they want!". Mitchell proceeded to take out two velvet cases and opened them, revealing 10 different, stunning rings. Jane and Sutton both gasped at the same time and Mitchell chuckled a little, in front of their reaction.  
"Kat this one is beautiful! Look at that!" Jane said, pointing at a ring with a pretty big rectangular diamond on it. "I don't know...I like the diamond but the band just looks too simple compared to it, it feels like it doesn't belong there…" "What about this one? It's a bit smaller, but it's pretty" Sutton suggested, taking out another ring, this time with a smaller round diamond on it. "I'm sorry but I'm not crazy about this one either...I just can't see it on Adena's finger" Kat frowned a little and laid her eyes back on the glass, scanning the other rings when a specific model caught her attention "Wait, can I see that one? The one on the top right" "Sure, here let me take it out" Mitchell answered and then he took out the ring and placed it in the counter. It was a stunning piece, the thin band was covered in tiny brilliant cuts and on top of it laid a very sparkly drop-shaped diamond. "I absolutely love this one!" Kat said, unable to take her eyes off the ring; "Uh yes, Kat that is stunning!" Sutton chimed in, immediately followed by Jane "Wow that's really gorgeous! It would look great on Adena's finger". Kat twirled the ring between her fingers, mesmerized by how sparkly it was. "I can literally see her wearing this, it just screams Adena! It's perfect, it definitely sparkles but it's not, like, kitsch. I love the shape of the diamond, it's so original and different. Plus it's really elegant, just like her"  
Mitchell was following the girls' conversation and then he finally said:"So...I assume we got it?" A satisfied smirk was playing on his face when Kat answered:"Yes! This is the one!" "Great!" Mitchell and the girls all clapped their hands and cheered.  
"So would you like to have something engraved on the inside of the ring?" Kat thought about it for a second and then replied "I mean yes, that would be cute. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to write". Mitchell handed her over a piece of paper and asked her to write down what she wanted to engrave inside the ring. Kat then took the pen from him and started writing, Jane and Sutton trying to peek from behind her shoulder.  
"You touched me here" Jane whispered and it was immediately followed by Sutton's "Awww". Kat smiled and gave the piece of paper back to Mitchell, who read it out loud to be sure he was getting it right.  
"So the engraving process takes a little more time, so if you want, you can come pick it up this afternoon, you just need to give me a name, a contact number and make a down payment"  
"That's perfect! I can come by at around 6pm, is it okay?"  
"That's perfect"  
Kat proceeded to give him all the information he needed and when it was time to make the payment, Sutton almost had a heart attack when she saw the vertiginous digit. Luckily Jane was there to support her!  
The girls all thanked Mitchell and waved him goodbye, then exited the jewelry.  
"God this just feels so real! Can you believe I just bought an engagement ring? That's crazy!" Both Sutton and Jane smiled at their glowing friend and then they stepped on to the road and hailed a taxi to take them back home.

As soon as she got home, Kat took advantage of Adena's absence and immediately took out her phone. She needed to start planning things for the proposal.  
She dialed the number and, as soon as she heard the person on the other end pick up the call, she went "Firuze...I need your help!"

**Author's Note:**

> Of course all of Adena's family members are made up by me: do you guys need me to specify their names and who they are in the next chapter's notes at the beginning? I will probably officially introduce them in the wedding chapter, but let me know if you want a little preview!  
> Thanks for reading my story ❤️


End file.
